1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to remotely accessing applications that are installed on a host device. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to file caching upon disconnection from a remote access application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals currently have a variety of options for communicating and carrying out transactions. Such options may include traditional desktop computing devices, as well as various mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, smartphones, tablets). In fact, many individuals may use multiple computing and mobile devices at home, work, and on the move. For example, an individual may use a desktop computer at work, a laptop computer at home, and one or more mobile devices (e.g., smartphone, tablet) elsewhere. As such, people have come to expect to be able to have access to data and computing resources so to perform most computing tasks anywhere.
One difficulty in meeting such an expectation is that the various computing devices my not all have the same capabilities and functionalities. For example, such devices may run different operating systems/platforms and applications. Such differences may make it difficult to support the same tasks across such devices. One solution has been to provide remote desktops where a first device runs the applications and a second device receives the visual display that appears on the first device over a communication network (e.g., Internet). Such remote desktops can allow users to access and control resources and data on the first device at a remote location using a second (e.g., portable) device.
One drawback to such an approach arises from the fact that remote sessions depend on the connection between the host device and client device. As such, if the connection drops, information may be lost. Such information may include, for example, a user's modifications to a document or other edits. The loss of such information can be frustrating to a user who spent considerable time and effort modifying and revising a document remotely and has to start all over again because the remote connection failed.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for maintaining a client state upon disconnection from a remote access application.